Tranquilized
}} Tranquilized is currently the captain and tactician of the crew Kirisute Gomen and princess of the flag Malice. Story Tranquilized entered the wonderful world of Puzzle Pirates on September 20th of 2007. Tranq (as her hearties call her), fell in love with the pirate life quickly, and grew eager to become something more than the greenie she was. The 1st crew she joined that really made a difference in her PP career was The Bootleg Bandits, a friendly and fun crew. There she met Snickermate, a hearty she will never forget. Snickermate taught Tranq many of the tips and techniques for all the different PP puzzles. He also taught her how to run a trade route, which Tranq spent much of her time doing. Tranq's next crew, a crew she will always hold so dear to heart, The Knight Stalkers. The captain of Knight Stalkers, Duality, also taught Tranq many things, Duality increased Tranq's entire knowledge of the game, while becoming a very close friend. Tranq advanced from an officer to a Senior Officer and Ambassador and stayed with this crew for many many months. Duality's logins to PP dwindled down rapidly and soon ceased to exist almost, while at the same time his crew slowly fell apart. By this time Tranq how accumulated a great deal of poe, thanks to her many hours spent running gems, and also her thriving stalls, (an Iron Monger, Weavery, and Tailor). Shortly after leaving The Knight Stalkers, Tranq bought an apothecary shoppe on Labyrinth Moors ("Tranq's Laboratory"), where she spent most of her savings in building and stocking the shoppe. Realizing she couldn't so much as sail a ship being an independent pirate, she looked for a new crew, researching several that she had interest for. She joined Unbreakable Metal Fleet as officer, progressed to senior officer and Wench, and became lady of the the flag The Force. She bought a villa on Kirin and began the excitng progress of furnishing her lovely home, which she take much pride in today. A few months after joining UMF, Tranq quit PP. 6 months past with no Tranq, her closest hearty Bubsnow kept her active so she wasn't deleted. When Tranq finally came back, UMF had a different captain, and it had changed completely, so she left yet another beloved crew. All of her stalls were gone but her shoppe was kept alive by hear dearest Bub. She knows no other crew will ever amount to the same as The Knight Stalkers or Unbreakable Metal fleet, so she refuses to move from crew to crew searching for one. Her current crew, Kirisute Gomen is new and small, yet thriving with potential. Tranq is eager to see her small crew coming up in fame, and soon being 1 of the top crews on Viridian. Puzzle preferences ~Tranq enjoys going to the cursed isles, especially when she's the bnaver. Her next favorite thing to do would be carpentry or bilging. She's an all around carouser, contributes most of her poe to other pirates through playing poker! Accomplishments * Won several Drinking tournaments * Ultimate Navigation * Sublime Sailing, Bilging, Carpentry and Navigation * 1st injury - Eye patch from SMH * 2nd injury - Hook during a blockade